Gin
by Flaky2.0
Summary: A one-shot of my OC Gin, I cant believe I am getting writers block for one shots, but I have planned out the next so I shouldn't have for next. Enjoy and review if you want.


Gin Story

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N Time for another one shot, enjoy.**

It was a cold and dark night in HappyTreeTown, the town was deathly silent there was nothing stirring, nothing was moving, even though the wind was a gust, there was no swaying or any evidence of the wind.

A shadow walks out of an alley way between the hospital and a bakery, but before the animal can come into view, it stopped and using a voice modulator changed its voice to random voices each time it talked.

"So did you bring the package?" The first voice sounded deep and ominous just like the meeting was, "Yes, did you get my information?" a light brown otter said to the shadow, in a voice that was made obvious that the otter is a female.

"Good, good, we need to bump up the plan so that the target doesn't get away that easily again." The shadow said, but this time it was in a voice that was high and squeaky that anyone who was listening to it, just wanted to laugh more then pay any attention to it.

"Where is he now?" the otter said, the shadow using a severed paw from a recent kill pushed out the documents of information on "The Target" that the otter had to use to capture and bring to the shadow, dead or alive.

"Do not let this one get away if it does, then you will be taken in its place as dinner for masters." Then the shadow disappeared before the otter could say or do anything else. "How am I supposed to catch this one? They have near super powers, whatever I do not want to end up as a course of food for anyone."

Gin walked out of the alley way and went to a house she knew was Lammy's she sat there and waited for her target to come out into the open. Gin was trying to figure out what they wanted with the people in the organization, no one in the town stays dead, so what is the point of killing them.

Gin was looking into the window and saw her target sitting down at a table taking large bite chunks out of a turkey leg that was still smoking with the steam from being pulled from the oven recently.

The target was looking around, having a strange feeling something wasn't right, but the target didn't know they were being targeted; they start to relax a little and was served a drink. Gin just sat and waited for her target to be alone, the target was wearing a red robe that they wore every day when they go to sleep.

Gin finally tired of waiting noticed the target was alone and took a tranquilizer shot and hit the target in the neck, and fell out of the chair they were sitting in, Gin went over and broke into the house and grabbed the unconscious being she just shot; took it out the window and ran away.

Gin tied the being to a chair and waited for it to wake up, She saw it started to stir so she walked over to it and pulled the robe off of who she shot and saw it was Lammy. "Lammy what are you doing wearing Belize's robe?"

Lammy just sat there and finally started to fight off the disoriented effect that she was under from the tranquilizer, she looked around, but before she could see Gin, Gin was hiding out of site of Lammy.

"What the hell is going on here? Where am I?" Lammy said while struggling to get out of the ropes, Gin just found a voice modulator and used it to talk to the lamb so she didn't know Gin was there with her. "Lammy so tell me why did you wear Belize's red robe, you should know that he doesn't like it when you do." Gin said trying to scare Lammy.

"Hey this time its fine, Belize actually wanted me to wear it today, and he said he wanted to wear my lavender robe. So shut up who ever you are." Lammy then started to get a little upset and trying to figure out who was the one that abducted her, and tied her to a chair.

Gin just got tired of listening to Lammy and shot her again with another tranquilizer. Then she grabbed the lamb and started to drag her all the way back to the house and place her in the chair, then Gin started to look around for Belize, but the second she found Belize, her vision started to grow dark, and she passed out, after what felt like a few minutes she herself was tied to a chair.

"Wh-whats going on?" a shadow was in front of her and in a split second the lights came on, there was a Golden Fox with Silver Paws and Tail, and she didn't look that happy. "You failed us Gin, we trusted you and sent our best operative, to get the raccoon, and you failed. I'm sorry, but since you failed, you will be taking his place as the offering."

Gin just started to scream at the fox "No Chelsie I didn't fail, if you didn't send the lower goons after me I would have had Belize." Chelsie just kept on walking around Gin and pouring various liquids on her, and then she lit a match and watched Gin squirm around while in the chair.

Gin tried hard to get out of the chair, but it didn't work, then she saw that Chelsie was standing there with the match not moving. "What's going on Chelsie, why are you not moving?" Then Chelsie's head fell off her body and onto the ground, Gin was starting to get freaked out, she didn't know what was happening and she was worried she was the next to die, the dying wasn't what would affect her the most, it's just the unknown of if she is still in the towns border.

Gin saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye, she recognized it was a raccoon, she tried to turn and look at it, but when she did the raccoon disappeared and she couldn't get a good look at them.

Then she looked around and felt the ropes around her break and fall to the ground, but there was no one behind her or, in the room with her. She got up as fast as she could and then ran out of the containment area, and saw a not on the wall written in blood.

_You can't fool me Gin, I know you were after me, did you really think it would be that easy to catch Belize Freilerzo Ferdinand __I helped you this time, but next time I will be the one hunting you down, if you ever try to catch me again._

Gin looked around and felt a cold chill in the air and whispers going around in the wind, all repeating the last sentence, 'If you ever try to catch me again.' Gin looked around and saw Belize sitting in a tree with a bow and arrow in his hand and was pointing right at her.

"Next time, Gin, next time." Belize then put the bow down and ran off into the night.

**A/N Here's the story for Gin, yea sometimes these alter personality a little, in variety of situations, I'm still not fully set in stone on all my OC's so they will be a little different depending story/situation they are in, but they are still fairly the same, any ways next one is going to be Chelsie, why well because she's fresh and I still need to work on her bio I was going to make it a one shot with her bio, but I figured nah Ill just make the one shot and then pull the short bio from what I made hints to... Enjoy.**

**Belize & Gin: Okay we get it… (Belize continues) get on with making the one shots.**

**Fine enjoy everyone…**


End file.
